En el calor del verano
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: En unas vacaciones de verano sueles encontrar gente que nunca más veras en toda tu vida, por lo cual es un lugar perfecto para coquetear con cuanto desconocido quieras. Claro que ese no era el caso de Levi, lo que menos le importaba era eso, a menos que se tratara de un castaño con ojos aguamarina. RIREN YAOI AU
1. Chapter 1

**Lo sé, lo sé, ya paso el verano y ya no es temporada para este tipo de fics, pero digamos que no me importa :3**

 **Este es un pequeño proyecto, en resumen todos los capítulos serán cortos pero espero que los disfruten. Ademas, a finales de Octubre me voy a venir con dos proyectos grandes en los que he comenzado a trabajar desde principios del año, espérenlos con ansias uwu**

 **Por lo pronto solo vengo con este pequeño proyecto.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, por ello lloro cuando escribo este tipo de cosas (¿?)**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren principesco y sexi, Levi medio amargado antisocial, etc.**

 **Sin más ya pueden disfrutar :3**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo:**_

* * *

—Dame las llaves, se me ha olvidado bajar mi maleta—Levi lanzó el llavero por el aire, Hanji le sonrió y dio la vuelta para ir a la camioneta estacionada en el condominio.

El condominio Bahía del pez sería su lugar de estancia en sus vacaciones de verano. Ackerman suspiró, subiendo las escaleras de madera que le llevarían hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba su cuarto, el número cuatrocientos ochenta y seis, ya hasta había grabado el código en su memoria, no quería quedarse afuera en las dos semanas que pasaría allí, en la isla del padre.

Tres, uno, cinco y dos, fueron los botones que apretó para que la puerta se abriese para el. Al entrar se percató que el lugar tenía buen espacio, en la entrada a la izquierda estaba la cocina y a la derecha el pasillo que le llevaría a su cuarto, el cual sólo contaba con una cama. Frente a la cocina había un comedor y más adelante una sala, a lado de esta había otro pasillo a la derecha, un cuarto con dos camas, allí estarían Erwin y Hanji, contando con baño propio, en total eran dos baños, pues en el cuarto que estaba Levi, al frente había otro baño, contando con bañera, regadera y sales especiales para el cuerpo.

Era un hotel de lujo, no cabía duda pero aun así a Levi no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a la isla, su piel era pálida y sinceramente no le apetecía quemarse.

—¿Levi? ¿Dónde está Hanji?—Smith salió de su cuarto, ya traía puesto su traje de baño, pues el condominio contaba con piscina.

Más bien dos piscinas, pues el hotel tenía un extenso terreno con varios edificios de tres pisos, tres apartamentos en cada edificio y las dos piscinas eran para que no te alejaras tanto de tu cuarto, para evitar la fatiga.

—Se le olvidó su maleta—Respondió cortantemente, Erwin sonrió nervioso.

—¿Aún estás molesto?—Levi no contesto, solo se sentó en el sillón largo y grande de la sala—Deberías ponerte tu traje de baño y acompañarnos a la piscina.

—Tch, no quiero quemarme.

—Oh vamos—Zoe llegó de la nada, cargando su maleta y dejando las llaves en la mesa del comedor—No seas amargado, enano, diviértete un poco.

—Está bien—Dijo, después de soltar un bufido audible—Pero me pondré una playera y estaré debajo de las sombrillas.

—Aburrido~—Canturreo Hanji haciendo un puchero.

El azabache la ignoro y pasó a su lado sin detenerse, se encerró en su cuarto y abrió la maleta que estaba sobre su cama, el traje de baño que traía era un short largo de color negro con franjas plateadas por los lados. Levi comenzó a desvestirse y se puso el traje de baño, por último tomo una playera blanca y se la puso, dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.

—¿Qué quieres, cuatro ojos?—Pues era obvio que se trataba de ella, tocar tan insistentemente no era algo propio de Erwin.

—Apúrate, ya quiero ir.

Levi chasqueo la lengua, terminando de ponerse bloqueador.

—Vámonos—Ordenó en cuanto salió del cuarto, sorprendiendo a Zoe, ya que estuvo a punto de pegarle con la puerta.

Su amiga sonrió, murmurando algo como: "ya verás que no te arrepentirás de venir"

Claro, por supuesto, no se arrepentiría de arruinar su piel y estar en la temporada perfecta donde adolescentes hormonales se embriagaban y hacían cosas sin pudor alguno.

Bueno, Levi no era un adulto, pero ya se consideraba uno a pesar de tener diecinueve años.

Así que él no iba a caer tan bajo como la loca de Hanji y el idiota de Smith.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Tienes que entrar!—Levi ni siquiera volteo, tomando un poco de agua de la botella que se había llevado consigo—¡El agua está deliciosa!—Siguió sin voltear a verla, comiendo una fritura que Erwin había llevado como botana.

—Es inútil, no te hará caso, está decidido a no entrar a la piscina—Le interrumpió el rubio, Ackerman se lo agradeció mentalmente.

—¡Hey, Eren!—Ya se habían tardado, unos mocosos escandalosos habían llegado a la piscina y parecían ser exactamente como los adolescentes que Levi aborrecía.

Una chica pálida de cabellos cortos y negros con traje de baño de una pieza corrió hacia la entrada de la piscina, ignorando las reglas que estaban allí, vaya colegiala tonta. En la entrada estaba un chico moreno, de ojos color aguamarina, sonriendo radiantemente, cabello castaño y piel morena, tenía apariencia tropical, sobretodo porque no traía playera puesta, solo su traje de baño, mostrando su físico ejercitado, Levi frunció las cejas, de seguro era un niño engreído y caprichoso.

Desde otra mesa un chico rubio pálido y de ojos azules les llamaba a ambos, sacando unas bebidas y botanas de una hielera y unas bolsas de plástico, genial, la cosa iba a ponerse peor.

—¡Ya vamos, Armin!—Le gritó el moreno con emoción en su rostro, Levi rodó los ojos.

Y a pesar de que el chico castaño le había dicho eso al rubio decidió darse un chapuzón en la alberca primero, saliendo del agua como todo actor de película romántica, notó que varias chicas derramaron saliva por él.

En ese justo momento en que Levi iba a desviar la mirada sus ojos grises fueron atrapados por esos aguamarina, fue instante, un mísero segundo, pero eso había sido suficiente como para dejar a Levi intrigado, pues un extraño escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

¿Había sido su imaginación?

Desvío la mirada, volteando a ver a Hanji y a Erwin, ambos charlaban, sentados a la orilla de la piscina. Distraídamente volvió a buscar al castaño con la mirada, cuando lo hizo se encontró con la sorpresa de que el también le buscaba, mierda, había sido demasiado obvio.

Iba a mostrar todo el disgusto que le tenía a ese chico, sin embargo no salió como lo había planeado, pues el moreno le sonrió, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos y Levi no pudo evitar sonreír también, como si hubiera aceptado un desafío emocionante.

Levi le sonrió retadoramente, eso antes de volver a desviar la mirada y fingir que aquello no había pasado.

Bueno, quizás Hanji había tenido razón.

* * *

 **Esta idea surgió porque en Septiembre y este mes me toco ir a la Isla del Padre por festejo de cumpleaños en mi familia, ademas de que ya he ido varias veces y por ello conozco bien el lugar uwu**

 **Así que todo lo que está escrito aquí es cierto, ósea las ubicaciones XD**

 **A excepción del hotel, el verdadero nombre es Bahía Mar pero lo cambie por obvias razones :v**

 **El primer capítulo ya está terminado, por lo cual puede que lo publique este mismo fin de semana.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos uwu**


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto de la muerte (?)**

 **En fin, aqui esta el nuevo capi, corto como ya les habia advertido (?)**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren rarito y brillante como el sol, Levi mas amargado de lo normal (?) :v**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, mierda ;-;**

 **Sin mas ya pueden leer :3**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **1:**_

" _ **De coincidencias se hace el destino"**_

* * *

El sonido matutino de la alarma le despertó, alargó su brazo y tanteo con su mano el lugar donde estaba el despertador, al lograrlo apretó un botón y apago la alarma, levantándose de inmediato para vestirse. A los pies de la cama ya tenía unos pants, una playera y una sudadera lista, comenzó a vestirse, poniéndose finalmente los calcetines y los tenis deportivos para ir a correr a lo largo de la playa.

Obviamente Hanji y Erwin estaban dormidos, así que tuvo cuidado al salir del cuarto de hotel, recordando una vez más el código antes de cerrar la puerta. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, bostezando un poco, tratando de quitarse el sueño, pasó por la piscina que era un área cerrada y luego llegó al último terreno del condominio, donde habían muebles para sentarse y disfrutar de la vista que les ofrecía el mar.

Bajo las escaleras que le llevaban a la arena de la playa, caminando con algo de dificultad a través de ella, al llegar a lo más plano de la arena decidió comenzar a trotar para finalmente empezar a correr y luego de una larga carrera regresar al hotel a darse un baño.

Pero antes se puso el gorro de la sudadera, dispuesto a no quemarse ni el rostro, su piel era muy sensible así que quería cuidarla lo más que pudiera.

Empezó a estirar un poco sus piernas y pronto comenzó a trotar, disfrutando de la brisa del mar, de las gaviotas e inclusive del olor. Unos minutos después aceleró, empezando a correr, estaba sudando y eso le hacía querer hacer más ejercicio.

Sin embargo iba tan metido en su mundo que no logro ver a alguien que venía del lado contrario, chocando y cayendo al suelo, chasqueo la lengua, ahora estaría manchado de arena, sería tedioso quitarla de su ropa.

—Lo lamento, ¿puedes levantarte?—Alguien le ofreció su mano, de seguro era la persona con la que había chocado, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos aguamarina que había visto ayer en la piscina.

Demonios, era ese mocoso de nuevo.

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de quién era sonrió, mostrando emoción en su rostro, vaya que aún era muy infantil, ¿cuántos años tenía? ¿Quince?

—Puedo hacerlo solo—Gruño, sacudiéndose la arena cuando pudo ponerse de pie.

—En verdad lo lamento, iba distraído—Bueno, Levi también había ido distraído—Pero, qué suerte, eres el chico de la piscina, quise hablar contigo pero me pareció algo incómodo ir cuando estabas comiendo con tus amigos—El moreno sonrió nervioso esta vez, pareciendo avergonzado sobre lo que había pasado ayer—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eren.

Otra vez extendió su mano hacia él, con una sonrisa iluminadora que hizo al Ackerman temblar.

—Levi—Respondió cortantemente, estrechando su mano en silencio—Por cierto, no soy un chico, tengo veinticinco años—Corrigió, viéndose impasible a pesar de todo.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? No luces como alguien de veinticinco—El tal Eren estaba sorprendido, le echo una mirada de arriba a abajo, sin poder creérselo, que ingenuo era ese chico.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, mocoso?

—¿Mocoso?—Levi asintió, notando como el castaño se sorprendía una vez más—Tengo veintiún años.

Vaya, no era tan viejo, además ahora Ackerman sentía que ya no cometía pedofilia.

Espera, ¿qué mierda?

—Tch, parecías otro adolescente hormonal—Susurro lo suficientemente audible para el castaño, el frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendido.

—Como sea, Levi, ¿te gustaría correr conmigo?

Fue en ese momento que pudo darse cuenta de cómo venía ese idiota, traía puestos unos pants grises iguales a los suyos, tenis deportivos y sin sudadera, es más, sin playera, sin nada arriba, dejando su abdomen marcado a la vista, ahora entendía porque varias mujeres que también venían a hacer ejercicio bajaban la velocidad para verles.

Solo veían a Eren y no las culpaba, la vista era muy buena.

—Tch—Levi dio la vuelta, comenzando a correr en dirección al hotel, Eren le siguió de cerca, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Eso es un sí?—Cuestionó algo esperanzado.

—Tómalo como quieras, mocoso idiota.

El castaño no dejo de sonreír y Levi suspiró antes de dejar de hablar y normalizar su respiración.

No había estado del todo mal ir a la isla.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Espera!—Ackerman había comenzado a caminar hacia su cuarto de hotel, sin embargo Eren le había detenido, tomándole de la muñeca.

—¿Qué quieres?—Se soltó, había sentido el tacto del moreno como algo que quemaba y eso no había sido gratificante.

—¿Podemos quedar en venir a correr juntos todas las mañanas?—Eren estaba muy apenado, lo sabía, pero eso no era lo curioso, lo curioso era que abría y cerraba sus manos, parecía que sus dedos temblaban.

—Supongo que está bien, ¿te parece a las seis de la mañana?

—Perfecto, nos vemos, Levi—Dijo, antes de caminar hacia su cuarto, el azabache frunció los labios.

Ese chico podría causarle problemas.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **El nombre del capitulo lo dice todo (?) :v**

 **Gracias a todos los comentarios anteriores, favoritos y e inclusive seguidores :3**

 **Sin mas me despido para seguir con otros dos grandes proyectos uwu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y…pues ya regrese (¿?)**

 **Ahora que me doy cuenta estare mas ocupada a partir de ahora por las tres historias que llevo escribiendo :´v**

 **Bueno, de esta historia ya tengo el siguiente capítulo :/ De Dunkel el primer capítulo le falta pero ahí va :v y de Desire Of Blood todavía no termino ni la primera escena ;-;**

 **Okya, basta de mis quejas XD**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Uhm…nada, todo normal, o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: Odio hacer esto, carajo, bueno pues esta serie no pertenece porque sino Levi ya habría besado a Levi, siquiera una vez (¿?)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

" **Que la aventura comience"**

* * *

Se detuvo una vez más, chasqueando la lengua, era la quinta vez que se detenía. Volteó hacia atrás, observando al castaño que estaba agachado, respirando agitadamente, se veía muy cansado pero para Levi eso solo era tedioso.

—No tienes mucha condición, mocoso—Eren rió un poco, levantando la cabeza mientras se sobaba las costillas, parecía que le dolían un poco los pulmones, quizás porque no paraba de hablar mientras corría.

—Cierto, debería dejar de hablar un poco—El azabache asintió, dándole toda la razón.

Unos murmullos indiscretos le hicieron torcer los labios con disgusto, dos mujeres que habían venido caminando se les quedaron viendo, aunque claramente solo observaban a Eren, Levi estaba sumamente cubierto por la sudadera.

—Hay que seguir—El moreno se apartó el cabello del rostro, acomodándolo hacia atrás, pues gracias al sudor se le había pegado a la frente, una de esas mujeres murmuró algo perfectamente entendible: "que guapo". Eren pareció notarlo, girando hacia las chicas, estás solo apartaron la mirada inmediatamente.

—Sí, vámonos, Levi—¿Uh? Jaeger había sonado molesto, algo muy extraño en él.

Ackerman no había notado que el gorro de la sudadera se había caído, mostrando su rostro con algo de sudor, esa chica no había mirado a Eren, sino a Levi y por eso el castaño se había puesto molesto.

Pero bueno, el azabache a veces era despistado.

.

.

.

.

.

En tan solo tres días ya sabía un par de cosas de Eren, era de San Antonio, eso explicaba su cuerpo atlético y con aire veraniego, había muchas atracciones de esas en esa ciudad, ya había ido a un par de ellas.

El castaño tenía como nombre completo Eren Jaeger, un nombre extraño pero algo llamativo, Levi había sabido apreciar ese apellido en sus labios y como muestra de gratitud le dijo el suyo, el moreno lucía feliz de saberlo.

Eren tenía dos amigos, con los cuales había venido a estas vacaciones, Mikasa Jaeger, su hermana adoptiva y Armin Arlert, su mejor amigo, Levi por su parte le contó de sus dos acompañantes y Eren rió cuando llegó a Hanji, contándole con todo lujo de detalle las veces que había intentado matarla.

Después de eso Eren le dijo que sería divertido juntarse con sus amigos, para que todos se conocieran, Levi no se negó, estaría bien conocer a los dos amigos del moreno, no le incomodaba.

Claro que esperaba no ser un estorbo, pues el humor agrio del Ackerman siempre solía serlo.

—¡Oh!—Levi enmudeció, había caminado de la playa a su cuarto por el bloqueador que se le había olvidado a Hanji y ahora iba de regreso pero se había encontrado con Eren, el cual había soltado esa exclamación—Realmente nos encontramos demasiado.

—Bueno, estamos hospedados en el mismo condominio—Si, no era coincidencia, solo no había espacio suficiente como para perderse—¿Vas a la playa?—Pues el castaño traía traje de baño, sin playera, de nuevo.

—Si—Contesto, viéndole de arriba a abajo, Levi frunció el ceño—No traes playera—Susurró sorprendido.

—Esa maldita cuatro ojos escondió mis playeras y me obligaron a ir con ellos—Jaeger sonrió, imaginándose la escena—Pero obviamente me puse bloqueador—Uno muy especial a decir verdad, con eso no se quemaría tanto.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sin playera—Admitió, ruborizándose un poco.

—¿Te gusta?—Murmuró, desgraciadamente Eren no le escucho.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Sí, ¿quieres acompañarme?—El chico pareció dudarlo, sin embargo asintió varias veces.

—Me gustaría conocer a tus amigos, Levi.

—Pues sígueme.

Ackerman caminó en silencio, deseando que Eren le hubiera escuchado, no sabía que había sido ese impulso pero no era desagradable.

.

.

.

.

.

—Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?—Zoe alzó las cejas, tenía un gesto coqueto en el rostro y Eren se sonrojó por ello.

—Mocoso, ella es Hanji y ese es Erwin—La mujer de lentes le guiñó el ojo y el rubio alzó la mano, saludando al castaño.

—Espera, ¿mocoso?, ¿Eren?, ¿el chico del que nos platicaste?—Levi quiso ahorcar a Smith.

—Sí, es con el que voy a correr.

—Pues es muy guapo, por mí que se quede a comer—Satisfecha con la vista, Hanji le invito un refresco a Eren, eso antes de que se le iluminarán los ojos—Oye, ahora que lo pienso tú puedes ayudarme con mi investigación, ven conmigo Erencito.

¿Erencito? Pero qué cosa más horrorosa.

Zoe arrastró a Jaeger lejos de allí, Levi solo juro matarla apenas llegaran al cuarto de hotel.

—Se ve que es un buen chico—Erwin habló, comiendo unas uvas que habían traído consigo.

Levi no dijo nada pero coincidía con Smith, Eren en realidad era un buen chico.

* * *

 **Ay, es que Eren es tan lindo que no puede ser odiado (¿?)**

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya habrán mas avances respecto a estos dos así que espérenlo :3**

 **Sin más me despido :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, lamento haberme tardado, ya sé que prometí publicar este fin de semana y bueno…lo hice (¿?)**

 **Pero me tarde porque me sacaron la muela del juicio, me cirugearon :´v**

 **En fin, basta de mí, les traigo este capítulo que yo creo que les va a gustar mucho :3**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren algo posesivo, celoso y un Levi algo boneto, si, boneto .-.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque todo es injusto ._.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

" **Lo extraño es único"**

* * *

Por fin Eren había podido seguir su ritmo y ya no se cansaba fácilmente, una vez casi acabaron a un extremo de la isla, después de eso fueron a desayunar, Levi pagó todo y el castaño se había puesto molesto por ello.

Sin embargo Levi había notado la sonrisa iluminadora que le dedicó en toda la charla que tuvieron mientras comían. Algo muy extraño había surgido del Ackerman, se había movido por sí solo y le había quitado el resto de la miel de los panqueques que estaba en su mejilla, el moreno se sonrojó visiblemente y el azabache se sintió muy satisfecho por esa reacción.

Si, por eso decía, había surgido algo muy extraño dentro de él, una sensación incontrolable, no molesta pero inquietante, al Ackerman no le gustó mucho sentirla pero su incomodidad desapareció cuando Jaeger comenzó a platicarle de la salida que tendría más tarde.

—Hoy saldremos por la noche, estaremos fuera del hotel, en la piscina, a las ocho casi no hay nadie allí y habrán fuegos artificiales, por ello decidimos entrar al agua y llevar un par de bebidas con nosotros, Levi, ¿quisieras venir con tus amigos?—El azabache se detuvo, Eren se veía muy nervioso, como si temiera el hecho de ser rechazado.

—Supongo que está bien, no hay sol y a Hanji le fascina beber, dijo que quería verte de nuevo, no deja de molestar—El castaño sonrió, riendo entre dientes.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?—Preguntó divertido.

—La maldita escondió mi ropa interior y durmió en mi cama la noche pasada, pataleando como una idiota.

Jaeger paró de reír y Levi se preguntó la razón de ello, parecía muy serio. ¿Fue algo de lo que dijo? Pero, ¿qué estaba mal en aquella oración? ¿Qué fue lo que daño a Eren?

—Uhm, Hanji-san parece muy cercana a usted—Susurró desviando la mirada.

—No me hables tan formal, no estoy viejo y además es normal que Hanji sea cercana a mí, es mi amiga de la infancia, inclusive una vez mamá insistió en que me casara con ella, pero la maldita cuatro ojos y yo sabíamos que no funcionaría—¿Eh? Se supondría que después de eso Eren sonreiría, imaginándose la escena y todo.

¿Porque había fruncido las cejas?

—No me gusta—Finalizó el moreno acercándose a Levi.

Ackerman se vio abrumado por la cercanía y quiso apartarle, pero Eren agarró sus muñecas, mirándole a los ojos con suma seriedad.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando Jaeger le soltó, murmurando maldiciones que ni Levi conocía, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

—Lo lamento, actúe por instinto—Se disculpó el castaño, sonriendo nervioso mientras daba pasos hacia atrás—¡Lo veo más tarde!

Ackerman se quedó en silencio, Eren había hecho algo muy extraño y al final corrió como un cobarde, que cosa tan rara.

En fin, no le molestaba, era solo que esos arrebatos del moreno se hacían muy frecuentes últimamente, ¿acaso era bipolar? Quién sabe, pero, no descartaba la oportunidad de hablar con el moreno sobre ello.

Ahora solo tenía que ir a su apartamento y contarle a sus amigos sobre el evento nocturno.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba oscuro, la luna estaba en su punto más alto y los fuegos artificiales estaban por comenzar, Hanji y Erwin venían platicando detrás de él, Levi se habría metido en la conversación pero estaba muy ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

Y a cosas importantes se refería al comportamiento de Eren, tan diferente de un segundo a otro.

—¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!—El rubio oxigenado, amigo del castaño les llamaba desde una mesa que habían apartado, lo bueno era que él área de la piscina estaba vacía.

—Muchas gracias por habernos invitado—Agradeció Erwin educadamente, Arlert se sorprendió y dijo que no era nada, al parecer Smith le había puesto algo nervioso.

—Así que si pudiste venir, Levi—Un brazo se colocó en sus hombros, no necesito voltear para saber quién era.

—Espero que aún no estés ebrio, mocoso idiota—Jaeger rió divertido.

—No, aún no, quería embriagarme con usted—De nuevo hablando tan formal, le crispaba los nervios que Eren le hablara de esa manera.

—Eren, solo no tomes demasiado—Mikasa, la chica de cabellos negros miró preocupada a su hermano.

—Estaré bien, Mikasa.

—Sinceramente yo vine a beber, así que...¡bebamos!

Zoe fue la primera en tomar una cerveza, sonriendo antes de abrirla y tomar un poco, estaba fría y eso le agradaba.

—Estúpida cuatro ojos, vas a acabar ahogada en la piscina si sigues así—Espera, ¿cuando desapareció el brazo de Eren en sus hombros?

—Levi, cariño, sabes que tengo mucha resistencia—Hanji se acercó al azabache, intentando besar su mejilla antes de que Levi le apartara y le aventara a la piscina.

Por fortuna la chica había dejado la bebida sobre la mesa.

—¡Eso fue cruel!—Exclamó la chica con un puchero en sus labios.

—Hanji-san es realmente inquieta, ¿cierto?—Cuestionó Armin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Demasiado—Bufó el Ackerman, ignorando los gritos fingidos de auxilio de aquella mujer.

Eren veía todo desde la distancia, apretando sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi había tomado una de las cervezas y se había ido al jacuzzi, disfrutando del agua caliente y la bebida fría, al poco rato Eren había ido a acompañarle, entrando también al agua burbujeante.

—Todos parecen llevarse bien—Armin platicaba amenamente con Erwin, ambos bebiendo tranquilamente de sus bebidas, Mikasa y Hanji hacían competencia en la piscina, apostando que serían más rápida que la otra.

—Me sorprende que esa idiota haya podido encajar, tiene una personalidad del asco—Eren soltó una risita.

—No creo que sea el más indicado para decir eso, Levi—El azabache frunció las cejas.

—Tch, supongo que tienes razón.

—Pero, usted tiene muchas cosas llamativas—Levi alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendido por la sinceridad del chico, ¿el alcohol, quizás?—Desde que le vi en la piscina supe que usted sería alguien interesante, solo que no sabía cómo acercarme—Admitió avergonzado.

—Eres alguien muy extraño, Eren.

Lo que pasó a continuación le dejó sin palabras.

Jaeger se había ruborizado demasiado, quizás la cerveza tenía algo que ver pero no importaba. Era la primera vez que le veía tan apenado...

Oh, es cierto, también era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

Levi se sonrojó un poco, sintiendo algo de calor en sus mejillas, se cubrió la boca, pensando en lo tonto que se había escuchado eso.

Mierda, ¿porque se sentía tan extraño?

—L-Levi, es la primera vez que...

—Te llamo por tu nombre, ¿no es así?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos pero inmediatamente desviaron la mirada.

¿Qué rayos era ese tipo de atmósfera?

* * *

 **Debo admitir que la última escena fue la que más disfrute :3**

 **Eren es hermoso y avergonzar a Levi de vez en cuando no hace daño :v**

 **Sin más nos vemos el próximo capitulo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, he vuelto, con este fic, al menos :/**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Todo cursi (¿?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Odio tener que deprimirme por esto, pero…esta serie no me pertenece :´v**

 **Sin mas pos ya pónganse a leer :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

" **La tensión ya es palpable"**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como todas las mañanas últimamente, Levi se levantó temprano de nuevo para ir a correr. Esta vez Eren tardó un poco más de lo esperado pero el azabache suponía que fue un poco difícil levantarse por el alcohol, eso y que la noche de ayer había sido algo vergonzosa.

Jaeger llegó, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sin camisa, como siempre. Levi, ya resignado a que se iba a quemar de todas maneras decidió quitarse la sudadera también, al igual que la playera.

Eren había apartado la mirada, pues no había estado preparado para eso.

—¿Qué esperas?—El castaño alzó la mirada, asintiendo rápidamente antes de seguirle y comenzar a correr por la arena de la playa.

Su tiempo era igual, corrían a la misma velocidad y sus tenis tocaban la arena al mismo tiempo, iban muy sincronizados. Levi observaba de vez en cuando a Eren, por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaban corriendo uno junto al otro el moreno no había hablado.

¿Aún se sentía algo incómodo?

—¡Hey! ¡Eren!—Ambos se detuvieron, del lado contrario un chico se acercaba a ellos corriendo, Jaeger parecía conocerlo así que decidió esperarlo un poco, si se tardaba demasiado se iría sin en el castaño—Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Igual, pensé que te quedarías en San Antonio, Jean—El amigo de Eren sonrió, rascándose la cabeza.

—Uhm, digamos que Marco me convenció y acabamos aquí—Resumió el tal Jean.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está Marco?—Pregunto Jaeger buscando a alguien con la mirada.

—Estaba cansado así que salí a correr sin él, ya sabes que no es tan deportista como yo.

—Oh, lo lamento presidente del club de soccer—Jean golpeó el hombro de Eren, algo apenado con lo que dijo.

—¿Y? ¿Quién es el?—El castaño observó a Levi, un poco más nervioso que antes.

—Es alguien que conozco de hace unos días, Levi, él es mi amigo, Jean Kirchstein.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en silencio.

—Mucho gusto—Saludó formalmente el amigo del moreno.

—Igual—Contesto cortante, bueno, así es como era él.

—Tengo que irme, Eren, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

—Claro, me saludas a Marco.

Kirchstein empezó con su trote de nuevo, pasando a lado de ellos para seguir corriendo, Eren y Levi iban a hacer lo mismo pero Jean les llamó de nuevo.

—¡Eren! **¡Hot stuff you got there!**

Jaeger se ruborizó por completo y Levi parpadeó, comprendiendo todo lo que dijo el tal Jean.

—¿¡Eh?!—Un grito algo femenino salió de los labios del castaño, Ackerman volteó a verlo, seriamente—Esto...n-no es lo que, ugh, maldito Jean.

—¿Se refería a que estás coqueteando conmigo?—Eren le vio con los ojos muy abiertos y el rubor solo se esparció por el rostro del moreno—Eren, ¿eres gay?

—¡No!—Negó Jaeger rápidamente, su mirada se desviaba a varios puntos pero ninguno era el rostro de Levi—Digo, sí, soy gay, pero yo no me acerqué con esas intenciones, yo solo quería conocerlo mejor y...

—¿Estabas coqueteando conmigo?—El azabache alzó la ceja, interrogante.

—¡Por eso digo! ¡Yo no...-!

—Vaya, no pensé que vinieras con esas intenciones.

—¡Levi! ¡Déjame terminar porfa...-!

—En fin, no es como si me molestara—Eren se detuvo, parpadeando varias veces, confundido—No me molesta que coquetees conmigo.

Espera, ¿las orejas del moreno estaban rojas?

—E-Eso no es justo—Murmuró Eren con los labios fruncidos.

—Continuemos—Ackerman comenzó a correr de nuevo sin checar que Jaeger viniera detrás de él, no necesitaba confirmarlo, sabía que le seguiría.

—¡Espera, Levi!—Le gritó cuando el azabache ya estaba alejado de él.

Eren lo alcanzó al poco tiempo, sin embargo ya no corrían sincronizados y eso debía ser porque el castaño estaba hecho un lío.

Levi sonrió, había disfrutado los gestos en el rostro de Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Y qué dijo Erencito?—Hanji le miraba expectante, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de curiosidad.

—Debo admitirlo, a mí también me parece interesante—Erwin sonrió, sirviéndoles el desayuno.

—No le dí la oportunidad de que dijera algo.

Ambos suspiraron, típico de Levi.

—Eso está mal, Levi, aunque sinceramente no me sorprende—Zoe se veía resignada al hecho del azabache siendo un inútil en cuestiones amorosas.

—Pero lo obligue a venir conmigo—Ahora sus dos amigos le veían expectantes de nuevo—Vamos a caminar por la playa, supongo que debemos aclarar un par de cosas.

—Muchas cosas—Le corrigió Smith—Como que nunca le dijiste que tú también eres gay.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

—Cállate, eso no es tan fácil de decir cuando no sabes nada de la otra persona.

—Tienes razón—Le apoyó Hanji—Pero eso significa, Levi no estará aquí por la tarde, que aburrido—Se quejó Zoe con ese tono infantil de siempre—¿Erwin? ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Ah, sobre eso...lo siento, quedé de verme con Armin.

¿Armin? Oh, ese amigo de Eren que parecía niña.

—¿Eh? ¿Erwin también saldrá de conquista?

Smith se sonrojó un poco, Levi solo los ignoró y empezó a comer su desayuno.

Esperaba que nada saliera mal en su cita con el moreno.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren estaba más que impaciente, se había puesto su playera más costosa, sus shorts largos recién comprados y las sandalias que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Qué? Los hombres también tenían derecho a vestirse bien.

Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de quitarse el nerviosismo, pero no funcionaba. Se acomodó el cabello otra vez, fastidiado de haberse puesto tan intranquilo que llegó media hora antes.

—Por fin llegas a tiempo, mocoso—Su corazón se detuvo y sus manos temblaron un poco.

—Sí, estaba algo nervioso— _¡Idiota!_ No tenía por qué haber dicho eso, debía aprender a controlar sus palabras.

Casi se le cae la baba al ver a Levi, ¿porque siempre se veía tan bien?

Esa camisa blanca se le veía perfecta y esos pescadores de mezclilla le quedaban maravillosos, pero las sandalias negras eran una obra divina.

Mierda, sus hormonas eran un desastre.

—Yo también—Respondió Levi después del incómodo silencio.

Jaeger se sonrojó.

—¿Caminamos?—El castaño cambió de tema muy rápido, estaba avergonzado.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar por la costa el silencio se hizo más notorio, parecía que ninguno sabía qué decir.

—Perdona si no te dije que también soy gay, nunca encontré el momento para decirlo—Eren se sobresaltó, sintiendo la mirada de Levi sobre él.

¿Porque se sentía más caliente que antes?

—No es su culpa, yo tampoco dije nada, quizás debimos empezar con eso—Rió nervioso, tratando de no ver los ojos penetrantes del azabache.

—Otra cosa, no tienes que hablarme tan formal, siempre te lo digo pero parece que nunca me escuchas.

—Ehm, lamento eso, no sé porque comencé a hablarle así.

—¿Ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero.

—Bu-bueno…¿qué te gusta hacer, Levi?—Ackerman se vio satisfecho al notar que ya no le hablaba formalmente.

—Leer, escribir de vez en cuando, la loca dice que soy una persona muy aburrida.

—A mí eso me parece interesante—Se apresuró a decir, tratando de no hacer sentir mal al azabache.

—Eren, no te lo dije, esa ropa te queda bien—Jaeger se estremeció, la mano de Levi sujetaba su brazo, su agarre no era doloroso pero le estaba haciendo sentir perdido. Ackerman le jaló hacia abajo, para poder acercar sus labios pálidos al oído del moreno—Pero hubiera sido mejor verte desvestido.

El castaño sintió que iba a desmayarse allí mismo, ¿porque le había dicho algo como eso?

Ahora no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los dedos de Levi recorriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Bien, supongo que el nombre del capitulo lo dice todo :/**

 **El próximo será mucho mas interesante, algo de lemmon, ¿quizas? :3**

 **Pdt: Hot stuff you got there tiene un significado parecido a Cosa caliente que tienes alli...si, Jean es un chismoso que se metio a donde no debia :v**

 **Y no me refiero a las cuevas de Marco... :/**

 **En fin, esto es todo por hoy amigos :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahm…si…actualización cada semana, claaaro :v**

 **Digo, hola chicas, como están mis preciosas y adoradas lectoras? :3**

 **En fin, como ven actualizo este fic después de muuucho tiempo, no tanto, sinceramente :/**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Algo de miel sobre hojuelas, sí, eso :v**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque a Isayama no le gusta el yaoi (¿?)**

 **Sin más ya pueden leer :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

" **Tensión resuelta" Parte 1**

* * *

—Exactamente, ¿cuál es su relación?

—No lo sé, creo que apenas están en la etapa de cortejo—Respondió Hanji, algo cansada de caminar tanto.

Ambos grupos se habían juntado y habían decidido a ir al bar más grande en la isla del padre, el bar Clayton's. Era un famoso lugar en esa isla, había maravillosas cantidades de alcohol y actividades en el verano.

Una de ellas era la construcción de arte con arena, todos habían estado fascinados con la idea de ir, beber un poco y disfrutar de las esculturas hechas con tan difícil material.

Sin embargo apenas se juntó el grupo dos personas tomaron su distancia. Frente a ellos Levi y Eren caminaban muy cerca uno del otro, hablando de no sé qué cosas. Eren se sonrojaba y sonreía a cada momento y Levi, bueno, con que el sonriera ya era bastante significativo, Zoe sabía que el azabache estaba que se moría por tocar a Eren.

Pero al haber tomado su distancia habían hecho que el grupo cayera en un aura un tanto incomoda.

—Levi está sonriendo, Hanji—Dijo Erwin, totalmente impresionado.

—Eren nunca se había visto más lindo—Murmuró Mikasa, algo celosa del azabache.

—Tranquilos chicos, no es como si pudieran evitarlo, obviamente se gustan demasiado—Concluyó Armin, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo único que me molesta es lo mucho que se tardan en romper esa tensión, es desesperante.

—Señorita Hanji, se nota que aún no sabe muchas cosas sobre "gustar de otra persona".

—Explícate, rubiecito—Arlert se vio algo ofendido pero pronto lo superó.

—Lo que quiero decir es que están buscando el momento indicado para preguntarle al otro si quiere salir con él, es algo normal.

—Vaya Armin, eres bueno en esto—Le halagó Smith con una sonrisa.

—E-eso no es nada—Titubeó avergonzado.

—Oh vamos, no empiecen ustedes dos también—Amenazo Hanji ya fastidiada.

Al parecer el camino iba a ser largo, por esos dos tórtolos sin tensión resuelta.

.

.

.

.

.

El bar estaba lleno pero por fortuna lograron obtener una mesa para ellos seis, el bar estaba abierto al aire, ósea que el sol también quemaba en el lugar, el calor era intenso y eso era bueno para el bar, ya que así se vendían más bebidas frías.

Al frente contaban con inflables para niños pequeños, además de una banda local que cantaba éxitos conocidos para cualquier estadounidense.

—Quiero ir a ver qué cosas hacen con la arena, ¿me acompañas, Levi?—El azabache asintió, poniéndose de pie después de dejar una piña colada en la mesa, Eren sonrió y se ruborizó, pareciendo animado.

—No sé mucho de arte con la arena, pero supongo que ha de ser difícil manejar ese material.

—Sí, es difícil mantenerla en el lugar que quieres—Bajaron las escaleras de madera del bar, caminando sobre la arena con sus sandalias.

Al parecer los artistas apenas habían empezado, pues el montón de arena estaba tomando forma de poco a poco. En medio de la futuras esculturas había un joven de cabello color miel y ojos azules, este entregaba palas y cubetas de plástico a los niños para que ellos también hicieran "arte" con la arena.

—Levi, ¿te enseño a hacer un castillo de arena?—Ackerman frunció las cejas, él no era ningún niño pero Eren se veía tan contento que no pudo contestarle negativamente.

—Está bien—Refunfuñó en voz baja pero Jaeger le había escuchado perfectamente.

El castaño camino hacia el joven trabajador y le pidió uno de los kits que estaban entregando, el chico le sonrió al moreno y le dio uno, también dijo algo más y Eren se sonrojó.

Levi torció los labios, ¿qué le había dicho ese idiota?

—Vayamos por aquí, en ese lugar hay más espacio—Sugirió Jaeger algo distraído, Levi tomó su mano y volteo a ver al tipo que miraba a Eren desde lo lejos, de seguro lo había asustado por qué este desvío la mirada inmediatamente—¿Qué haces, Levi?

El moreno se puso aún más rojo.

—¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil?—Preguntó disgustado, Eren se rasco la mejilla, avergonzado.

—Me pregunto si estaba saliendo contigo, uhm, algo de que nos veíamos bien juntos—Levi ni se la creyó para nada.

—¿Solo dijo eso? ¿Seguro?—Jaeger asintió varias veces, apenado.

—Sí, enserio—El azabache le vio fijamente.

—Te creo, anda, vayamos a hacer ese castillo de arena—No se dio cuenta pero su mano no abandonó la de Eren en todo momento, eso hasta que el chico se soltó para ir a coger un poco del agua del mar en su cubeta.

Cuando regresó se pusieron a hacer el castillo, bajo las instrucciones del castaño. Levi no se sentía intimidado por las miradas burlonas de ciertos chicos y chicas, de hecho eso le importaba poco, lo único que importaba era la sonrisa que Eren tenía en su rostro en ese momento.

—Solo falta hacer la puerta del castillo, mira, si metes tu mano con delicadeza y sacas la arena...—El azabache asintió, haciendo lo mismo que hacia el moreno desde el otro lado.

Pausa, ambas manos se encontraron y Eren se sonrojó demasiado.

Levi tomó la mano del castaño y le miró fijamente.

—Eren, tengo una pregunta importante que hacerte.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál?—Pregunto muy nervioso.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?—Eren sonrió y luego rió, sujetando la mano de Levi.

—De hecho, pensé que ya lo estábamos haciendo—Admitió avergonzado, rascándose la mejilla mientras desviaba la vista—Pero supongo que ninguno de los dos dijo algo, hasta ahora.

—Entonces, ahora...-

—¡Levi!~ ¡Eren!~—Hanji se acercó, con pasos torpes, producto del alcohol—¡Vengan a beber!~

Ackerman gruñó, odiando la interrupción.

Pero no se molestó demasiado, ya tendría más tiempo de hablar con Eren.

Fue cuando se percató de algo que no había pensado. Quedaban tan solo tres semanas para que se fuera.

¿Qué pasaría con Eren cuando se fuese?

* * *

 **Ehm, si, básicamente el nombre del capítulo estará dividido en dos partes, esperen la segunda porque será zukulemtha (¿?)**

 **Pero pues también vienen más preocupaciones :/**

 **Como sea, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y aquí estoy señoras y señores, dispuesta a recompensarlos por mi falta de puntualidad :v**

 **Eh…si, ya saben, la vida es difícil y escribir también, no? :/**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Lemmon? Si? Esto califica como lemmon? Ah…Eren medio idiota y Levi caminando hacia el futuro :3 –le da chócalas al que entendió su referencia-**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, sino a Isa la llama que no es kaguai desu ne nya nya :v**

 **Sin más ya pueden leer mis lectores ;3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

" **Tensión resuelta" Parte 2**

* * *

Aun no recordaba exactamente cómo es que habían acabado allí, deshaciéndose del calor del verano y dejándose llevar por la ebriedad que ellos mismos se habían causado.

Eren gimió, sacando la lengua y dejando escurrir saliva por su barbilla, se sentía increíble, como estar en las nubes por tiempo indefinido. Levi masculló no sé qué cosas antes de seguir con lo que hacía, penetrándole sin ritmo alguno pero de forma certera.

El baño del enorme bar, Clayton's no era un lugar para tener sexo pero Levi y Eren ya no tenían la misma capacidad de procesar las cosas, por lo menos habían tenido suficiente conciencia como para no haberlo hecho al aire libre.

—Levi...más fuerte, por favor...

Estaban encerrados, ocupando un inodoro que ninguno de los dos necesitaba, Eren estaba de pie, apoyando sus manos en la puerta de madera que se mantenía cerrada y Levi también estaba parado, detrás del moreno, moviéndose distraídamente a placer de ambos.

—Eren, creo que voy a...necesito...—Ackerman apoyó su frente en la espalda de Eren, aguantando la respiración.

El azabache paro por un momento pero después continuo, moviéndose de nuevo, Jaeger se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban allí y cuantas veces Levi se había corrido dentro de él.

Al igual Ackerman se preguntaba porque se sentía tan bien tener sexo con el moreno y si en realidad estaba complaciendo al castaño.

—Quiero que te vengas de nuevo—Eren meció sus caderas, penetrandose a sí mismo con entusiasmo, Levi jadeo en consecuencia, era increíble el número de veces que ese chico podía ponerle duro.

—Eres muy sucio—Murmuró, dejando que su aliento caliente cayera en el cuello de Jaeger, haciéndolo estremecer.

Y a pesar del aliento oliendo a alcohol a Eren le agradó demasiado.

—Soy sucio por ti, ¿te gusta Levi, te gusta que sea sucio?—Cuestionó con un tono fingido de inocencia.

—Me encanta—Gruño el azabache.

—Levi, a mí también me gusta, me gusta cuando tú también eres sucio.

Ackerman sonrió divertido, continuando con sus embestidas, las cuales hacían gemir al castaño.

—Seré sucio, todo lo sucio que tú quieras.

—Levi, ¡me vuelves loco!—Gritó, lleno de placer, estaba hecho un mar de emociones, felicidad de tener sexo con el azabache, tristeza al no estar completamente sobrio en ese momento y la sensación de sentirse satisfecho.

—Causas el mismo efecto en mí también, Eren.

El palpitar de su corazón era exhaustivo, sentirse tan complementado era raro.

Pero por esas palabras decidió ignorar esa sensación.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿¡En el baño del bar, enserio?!—Zoe casi escupe el café, no, de hecho si escupió el café y le cayó un poco en la cara a Levi.

—Maldita cuatro ojos, estaba caliente—Tomo un pañuelo, limpiándose la cara.

—Pero Hanji tiene razón para sorprenderse, tú no eres el tipo de persona que tiene sexo en un baño—Apuntó Erwin, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Creo que Eren realmente te tiene hecho un lío—Se burló Zoe, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—Pero eso es lindo.

—Estaba ebrio, podía haberlo hecho donde sea—Si, Levi definitivamente no admitiría lo que Hanji acababa de decir.

—Lo que digas—Bufo Zoe, sin creerse para nada esa excusa.

—Lo único que me preocupa es lo que harás cuando volvamos a Dallas, ¿qué será de ti y Eren?

Erwin frunció las cejas, preocupado y Levi se tomó la libertad de suspirar, sorprendiendo a ambos.

—No lo sé, no sé si el este de acuerdo en una relación a larga distancia—Sus dos amigos tenían los ojos y la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendidos.

—¿Levi hablando de una relación a larga distancia?—La mujer de lentes no lo podía creer—¿El mismo Levi que no cree en las relaciones a distancia?

—Lo siento Levi, pero esto es en realidad increíble—Murmuró Erwin con sorpresa.

Levi no lo entendía, ¿qué había de malo en lo que dijo?

Pronto se dio cuenta y se asustó, todo se estaba poniendo demasiado serio.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren miraba hacia la nada, suspirando como colegiala enamorada. No había tocado su desayuno para nada y el rubio comenzaba a sospechar que tenía déficit de atención.

—¿Eren?

El castaño volvió a suspirar.

—¿Eren?

Nada, Jaeger miraba el techo con mucha atención.

—¡Eren, Levi está aquí!

—¿¡Donde?!

Armin y Mikasa rodaron los ojos, era estúpida la manera tan rápida en la que Eren actuaba cuando se trataba de Levi.

Vaya que el Ackerman lo tenía hechizado.

—¿Por qué me mientes de esa manera?—Se quejó el castaño, frunciendo los labios con reproche.

—Porque no has empezado a desayunar y si no terminas tu desayuno Mikasa no te dejará ir con Levi.

Mikasa asintió varias veces, dándole la razón al rubio. Era un castigo infantil pero efectivo porque Eren comenzó a desayunar inmediatamente.

Armin estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, nunca había visto al castaño de esa manera, era extraño y malo.

Una relación a larga distancia no iba a funcionar, tendían a acabar catastróficamente y Arlert no quería eso para Jaeger.

Pero se veía tan contento que el rubio tampoco quería bajarle de la nube.

¿Qué podían hacer para salvar a su amigo de la desgracia?

* * *

 **Lo sé, es algo corto pero desde aquí empezara el dilema de esta nueva y tierna pareja :3**

 **Hagan sus apuestas :v**

 **Que pasara? Una discusión? Una tontería? Más lemmon?**

 **Solo lo sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo, hasta entonces esto es todo :3**

 **Sho me despido :v**


	8. Chapter 8

**En el calor del verano….de cierta manera es gracioso porque empecé a escribir esto desde el otoño del año pasado y ya estamos en primavera, cerca de verano, por eso…uh…olvídenlo :'v**

 **Este capítulo esta corto…porque…pues yo les advertí desde el principio que los capítulos nunca serian demasiado largos :v**

 **Sí, eso~**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Es extraño, creo que esta vez no hay advertencias…algo de angst?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen porque la vida es cruel, SUPERENLO.**

 **Ya pueden leer :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

" **Cuando todo está bien y mal al mismo tiempo"**

* * *

Buscó desesperadamente algo de que poder sujetarse, sus manos encontraron una fuerte y ancha espalda y sus dedos se clavaron a la piel, aferrándose y rasguñando a su paso. Sus labios se abrieron, permitiéndose a sí mismo soltar un gemido placentero.

Era demasiado, sentía que su piel ardía por el calor del cuarto, por la calidez que el cuerpo contrario le transmitía, las manos pálidas sujetaban sus caderas con fuerza, eso seguramente dejaría marcas, pero era insignificante, tan poca cosa comparado a la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, pues latía demasiado rápido, quizás le estaba dando una taquicardia, siendo causada por el azabache que estaba encima de él. Los ojos grises estaban fijos en él y el castaño solo quería más de esa mirada fiera.

Quería que lo mordiera, que lo despedazara, que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, mientras fueran las manos de Levi todo estaba bien, podía permitirle cualquier cosa.

—¡Levi!—Grito, sin poder acallar la necesidad de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirle más cerca.

Ackerman pareció leerle la mente, besando sus labios con ansiedad, parecía que le estaba devorando, pero eso lo hacía exquisito.

Era la segunda vez que tenía sexo con Levi, claro, la primera vez había sido la experiencia más vergonzosa de su vida, pues había sido en un baño público del bar más grande en todo Texas, algo que prefería no recordar mucho porque le apenaba demasiado. Y aunque fuera la segunda vez se sentía como la primera, estaba muy acalorado y su cuerpo entero se estremecía a cada embestida.

Era algo único, pero repetible, gracias a Dios que era repetible porque le encantaba sentir de esa manera a Levi, tan cerca de él, tanto que el sentimiento de posesión era incontrolable.

Eren no lo entendía para nada pero lo que Levi le hacía sentir era fascinante.

Y no quería que eso acabara tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi sonrió, acercando aún más ese cuerpo al suyo. Sus brazos rodeaban a Eren y las piernas de ambos estaban enredadas entre las sábanas, el castaño le miraba fijamente, acariciando el pecho pálido del azabache.

Eran esos momentos de quietud y de paz que les hacían sentir plenamente satisfechos.

—¿Hanji y Erwin?—Pregunto Jaeger con la voz algo ronca, Levi podía burlarse de eso, pero lo dejo pasar.

—Salieron de turismo, la loca dijo que llegarían al anochecer—Respondió Levi, apartando unos mechones castaños del rostro de Eren.

—Tenemos tiempo para hacer lo que queramos—Susurro, escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos del azabache.

—Ya tuvimos montones de sexo, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

Eren rió divertido.

—Con respecto al sexo...—Jaeger dio un giro, dejando a Levi debajo de él—Creo que aún podemos experimentar unas cuantas cosas más.

Ackerman sonrió divertido, girando de nuevo para el quedar encima, Eren hizo un puchero.

Adorable, pensó Levi antes de besarlo.

—Enséñame, ¿qué más puedo hacerte?

El castaño rodeó el cuello del azabache con sus brazos, besándole de nuevo.

—Oh Levi, no tienes ni idea.

Entonces había que mostrarle.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Te o café?

—Té.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, enserio, ¿y tú?

—Café, mil veces, me ha salvado del sueño cuando he tenido que estudiar para exámenes.

—Esos tiempos son en los únicos que tomó café.

—¿Y qué tipo de té prefieres?

—Manzanilla, con miel, así es más delicioso—Eren se estiro, rodando un poco para quedar cara a cara con Levi, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—La miel siempre es deliciosa cuando la pones con lo indicado.

—Es dulce.

—Me pregunto, ¿tendremos miel aquí?—El castaño le miro, confundido, luego Levi le guiñó el ojo—La miel me sabría muy bien sobre ti.

El rostro ruborizado de Eren fue perfecto y Levi quiso haber tomado una foto.

—No creí que fueras tan pervertido—Eren se giró una vez más, dándole la espalda, Levi no lo pensó dos veces para abrazarlo y atraerlo a su cuerpo, su respiración acariciando el cuello del castaño.

—Tú también lo eres—Susurró con una sonrisa en los labios, Eren le dirigió una mirada que bien pudo interpretarse como divertida.

—Entonces, ahora sé que te gusta Dallas cuando es invierno, te agrada que nieva y sobretodo tomar café durante la noche fría.

—San Antonio porque siempre es verano allí o la mayor parte del tiempo, te gusta ir a las piscinas y él té helado es perfecto para ti.

—Te gusta leer y escribir, piensas que Óscar Wilde es un prodigio y te gusta mucho manosear mi trasero.

—Prefieres ver películas a leer, te encantan los videojuegos y te encanta que te manosee el trasero.

—Eso no es cierto.

Levi sonrió.

—Sigue negándolo, ya llegará el día en que te haga admitirlo.

Era extraño, peculiar la forma en que ambos de repente se sentían en casa sabiendo lo poco que llevaban juntos.

—¿Cuándo te irás?—Pregunto Eren repentinamente y Levi se estremeció.

—En dos semanas—Respondió, algo inquieto.

—Yo también.

Silencio.

—Estaba pensando...aún podemos mantener esto—Empezó Levi, inseguro—Me refiero a tener una relación a larga distancia.

—No estoy seguro de que eso funcione—Murmuró Eren, mordiéndose el labio.

—Podemos hacer que funcione.

—Levi, ¿tanto te gusto?

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

—Por supuesto—Respondió tan rápido como vino la pregunta.

Desde atrás vio como Eren sonreía.

—Entonces supongo que podemos hacerlo.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro y supongo que de vez en cuando podré viajar a Dallas y tú a San Antonio.

—Eso me gustaría.

Eren giro otra vez, cara a cara con Levi, lo miro a los ojos y luego lo beso despacio, ambos completamente enredados entre brazos y piernas del otro.

—Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo.

—Bueno, debo decirte, creo que ya no siento mi brazo.

Ambos sonrieron y luego Eren le repartió varios besos en el rostro.

Si, quizás una relación a larga distancia no era lo preferible pero podían hacer que funcionara.

* * *

 **Como cuando te das cuenta que no eres tan mala poniendo escenas románticas sencillas…**

 **¿A quién engaño? :'v**

 **En fin~**

 **A este fic le quedan como…dos capítulos, máximo (¿?)**

 **Si, solo vienen cosas sin importancia :v**

 **Ahora, mi pregunta es, ¿Qué opinan de la relación a larga distancia que tendrán estos dos?**

 **Porque bueno, al final ambos….UH OH CASI SPOILER**

 **Sin más sho me despido :3**


End file.
